


Moments From a Happy Partnership

by revhale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/M, Mind Control, Reality Change, bimbofication, personality change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revhale/pseuds/revhale
Summary: A brief glimpse at how a good couple manages expectations.
Kudos: 20





	Moments From a Happy Partnership

“Are you sure my ass isn't… I donno, bigger?”

I don’t know how the app knew what I’d meant when I told it to give my girlfriend ‘an ass like a Brazilian model’.

“Seriously! Like, this barely fits, right?”

I also wasn’t sure how, like magic, she had an impossibly hourglass figure. Or why she didn’t seem to concerned with the changes.

“I mean, it’s totally hot though. Look!”

Her skin darkening from pasty to deeply tan. Her normally short hair now halfway down her back.

“I bet I could, like, model or something!”

Most of the adjustments weren’t even manual. Something about the setup projecting the operator’s desires on to reality?

“Or do one of those cam thingies? Oh god, having guys all hard and making them… mmmm….”

Based on her face had changed, I guess I had a thing for Asian girls too. Her lips, nose, eyes… all subtly tweaked.

“I mean, if that’s ok with you daddy?”

This personally was also new. This sultry, giggly bimbo barely sounded like her old self.

“Oh, I know! You could totally fuck me and record it. I bet my ass looks great on camera!”

I’m not sure if this is what I would have wanted a week ago. If this was the program warping me too, making me suddenly into showing off and sharing her.

“Don’t you want to show me off? Share me sucking that huge fucking cock of yours?”

Christ, I was hard.

Was I just really turned on?

Was I always this big?

Either way I didn’t care. I just wanted to see this slutty bimbo bent over, getting her last of her brains fucked out.

* * *

It had been a week, at least, and my girlfriend still was drifting further away from her old self.

I know that she had lost all her college education, and probably what she’d learned in high school years too.

She’d likely forgotten what it was like before, when she was a skinny, pasty, prude.

Maybe, she thought, it had always been like this.

Maybe, deep down she had always wanted to be like this, and had just been waiting for me to change her.

Whatever the case, now she was having fun playing a naïve little girl for the camera. Humping her teddy bear when ‘daddy’ wasn’t home.

Of course, I still saw everything on her live shows. And I knew she was hoping to get ‘caught’ and punished.

I’d make sure that would happen very soon. Tomorrow, she’ll apologize for being such a slutty little girl, live on camera, while she road my cock.

If she did a really good job telling me how sorry she was, maybe a little crying and begging, then I might even let her have some new toys to play with on her show.


End file.
